


Her Favourite

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, already posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate had always been a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not going to leave these two alone.
> 
> I obviously don't own any recognisable characters =/

Fate was a cruel bitch with a sense of humour as twisted as  _that_ lunatic's.

She laughed as she pushed a six year old boy down an old well. Laughed as he developed what  _could_ have been a life long fear of small winged creatures.

Laughed as an eight year old watched his whole life bleed onto the ground of a damp alley. Everything taken away in two shots. Laughed as he sat in a pool of cooling blood till the police arrived - an hour late.

Laughed as he grew up angry and confused. Laughed as he promised to protect a city that didn't want it. Laughed as he slowly became the creatures he had feared.

Laughed as he was ten seconds too late to save a life - ten seconds too late to catch a hand. Laughed as he grieved the death  _the birth_ of an unknown man - an unknown criminal. Laughed as he inadvertently created his greatest enemy  _his dearest friend._

Laughed at how different they were  _at how similar they were_. Laughed as he tried to keep away, to not make it personal, to not get dragged into the madness, to not care _laughed as he failed._

Laughed as he squeezed tight on a white neck. Laughed as he hated  _laughed as he loved._ Laughed as he thought of a too wide smile, too green glassy eyes, a too thin  _still_ chest. Laughed as he let go. Laughed as he was horrified  _laughed as he was thrilled_ at almost taking a life  _one he helped create._

Fate was a cruel bitch and so she laughed and laughed and  _laughed_ along with  _his_ lunatic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ? Kudos ? Hugs & Kisses ? =3


End file.
